


House Warming Gift

by BBCGirl657



Category: British Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, Inception (2010) RPF, Lawless (2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: Tom and his girlfriend have just moved in together, so he decides to get a house warming gift for them.





	

It had been about two weeks since I had moved in with Tom and everything was going smoothly. 

We hardly ever fought and it couldn’t be better. 

I came home from work and found Tom sitting on the couch in the living room with his laptop sitting on the coffee table. 

“Hey, love”, he said. 

I walked over to the couch and slid my hands down in his defined chest.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Tiring”, I told him. 

Tom leaned his head back and I placed my lips on his.

“What are you looking at?” I asked him. 

“Nothing”, he said closing his laptop. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me”, I teased. 

“You’ll find out soon enough love”, he told me.

* * *

A couple of days later, I came home to find the apartment completely baby proofed.

“Um…babe? Why are there locks on everything?” I asked Tom. 

“You’ll see”, he said.

“Please tell me you didn’t adopt a baby without telling me”, I said. 

Tom smiled and opened the back bedroom door. 

Something came scampering out and towards me.

I gasped.

In front of me was sitting a little grey Boxer puppy.

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed. I scooped him up in my arms and giggled when he licked my face. “But why?” I asked, scratching behind the puppy’s ears. 

“Well, I thought that maybe you’d like to have something around the house when I’m gone for long periods of time”, Tom said.

“He’s so cute!” I gushed, “What’s his name?” 

“He doesn’t have one. I picked him up this morning. Think of him as a little house warming gift”, Tom told me.

“I think I’ll call you…Forrest”, I said.

Tom just smiled and chuckled. He knew that “Lawless” was one of my favorite films of his. “Little Forrest Hardy”, he said.

“Can we take him for a walk?” I asked. 

Tom went into the bedroom and grabbed a black collar and lease. “Well, you thought of everything didn’t you?” I teased him. 

“We’ll get a tag with his name and information later”, Tom told me.

We took him to the park and let him run around.

It was a good thing he wasn’t any bigger, because he’d be pulling us around the park.

* * *

We spent the whole afternoon and evening trying to tire Forrest out.

It wasn’t until after dinner when he calmed down.

We collapsed onto the couch. 

“Who knew a puppy was so much work?” Tom said.

“Well you’re the one who brought it home. Just wait until we have children together”, I told him. 

“Children?” he asked.

It was then that I realized what I had just said. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart speeding up. I cleared my throat and said, “Isn’t this what people do? Move in together, get married, get a dog, and then have kids? I’m sorry. I should have never brought it up”. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, love. I figured you’d eventually want kids, but let’s start simply okay?” he told me, “We’re young. We still have time for all that”. 

I simply nodded.

“I think it’s time to put this little one to bed”, Tom said. He stood up and I handed Forrest to him. He leaned down and kissed me, before going into the bedroom and placing Forrest in his kennel. 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I couldn’t believe I had said that. 

We’d just moved in together, but we’d never even discussed the subject of children. 

I didn’t want him to think that I expected him to give me children. 

Tom came back into the living room and said, “Why don’t we put on a film?” 

I nodded and pulled up our film collection. I think he could tell my thoughts were still on what I had said.

He sat down on the couch next to me and I burrowed into his side.

That night before I fell asleep, I heard Tom whisper, “I can’t wait to have children with you”.


End file.
